


LAOFT but make it a pregnancy romcom

by centreoftheselights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff, Archived From Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fae & Fairies, Fae Deals, Fae Logan Sanders, Fae Virgil Sanders, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Overwhelment, SoDoRoses' Love and Other Fairytales Universe, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Pregnancy, Trans Man Roman Sanders, Unplanned Pregnancy, Witch Roman Sanders, Witches, inspired by a tumblr post, rom-com misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: A LAOFT AU where Roman is a trans guy who becomes pregnant via magical shenanigans.
Relationships: Virgil/Roman/Logan/Patton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	LAOFT but make it a pregnancy romcom

  * okay so this is based both on [this post](https://tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com/post/615681721965346816/makeshiftdhole-human-deal-fey-very-well-when) and my pre-existing idea that gage witches can reproduce through magical parthenogenesis (self-cloning) and roman is a clone of abby and therefore a trans guy
  * so: let’s re-write laoft as a fairy tale pregnancy romcom


  * first change: virgil never got cursed. however, shortly after greta’s death, durant somehow tricked him into a semi-permanent banishment/exile from wickhills. trudi and may assumed his disappearance was grief-based and by the time they got concerned the trail was long cold.
  * so now, when roman is planning to make a deal for logan’s freedom, he instead semi-accidentally manages to summon virgil back instead, breaking his banishment.
  * roman makes a deal for logan’s freedom in return for his firstborn. not to keep, virgil assures him, but for virgil to be godfather to (he might still be missing trudi & may, oops)
  * however, virgil first has to win back his forest. it takes several years for him to do that, although in the interim he and roman meet sporadically in the clearing in the woods. as soon as he learns about logan and patton’s situations he insists on meeting them and helping to teach them about magic whenever he can
  * so basically, the entire group is a complete mess of pining and unrequitement angst
  * everyone thinks that different subsets of their friends are together and therefore “taken” and/or uninterested and/or unsuitable
  * roman thinks that l&v are endgame as the Fae Power Couple but that patton is pining for logan and would never choose roman over him
  * logan thinks that p&r are borderline-already-dating (and still has the immortal angst thing) but that virgil is way out of his league because Fae Politics
  * patton is aware that they all have a thing for each other but feels like he is out-of-place as the only non-magical being and fears that he doesn’t contribute anything to the group and he’s scared that if things change it will end with him being left behind
  * virgil is completely enamoured with all of them but would rather die than make them feel even 1% pressured and is thus physically incapable of making a move. also has no idea that the other three aren’t _already_ dating.
  * this is where we’re at when virgil finally manages to help logan shake off the last threads of eirwen’s control
  * “my half of the deal is complete,” virgil says. “i guess there’s no reason we have to keep meeting up. unless you’re planning on having that baby any time soon.”
  * roman laughs, of course. but in the back of his mind he imagines having a baby – having _virgil’s_ baby, a child for the two of them to share, and… well. that’s very much not a thought he minds having.
  * and thus, six weeks later: a positive pregnancy test.
  * roman, who is very much still a virgin: what the actual fuck.
  * roman now recalls the conversation with virgil and it takes on a very different tone. he assumes that this is his side of the deal which – was not what he expected, but okay that’s what you get with fae, clearly he and virgil misunderstood each other.
  * of COURSE he tells pat and lo fairly immediately, the only reason he doesn’t tell virgil is because he assumes it’s virgil’s fault
  * roman does not realise how describing the situation as “virgil’s fault” will sound to the others because roman does not have the sense god gave a goose
  * he _does_ notice that the others seem shocked/upset but assumes they, like he, are pissed at virgil’s violation of boundaries (don’t get people pregnant without asking first! even if roman is… kinda into it, actually.)
  * logan & patton of course think that ro & v made the baby the old-fashioned way
  * patton is completely gut-punched. change has come without his permission and it doesn’t include him, he only just manages to hold it together long enough to make supportive noises.
  * logan of course is doing the “this is _fine_ it is _perfectly reasonable_ they can do _whatever they want_ what do you mean i’m growing whatever-flowers-symbolise-jealousy everywhere”
  * virgil notices that EVERYONE is pissy and roman is showing symptoms and puts two and two together and gets twenty-five, i.e. assumes it’s an unplanned pregnancy between the three of them and there’s some dispute about what to do about it
  * (roman hasn’t even really thought about that, because even though he’s only about 19-20 there is a part of him that craves family that says “yes, this is what i want”)
  * (he hasn’t really thought about a _plan_ because he just kinda… assumes that lo & pat & v will always be there for him. and also he would fight a grizzly bear armed with a spoon for this child already so even if they aren’t he will make it through on sheer Gage Stubbornness)
  * roman puts off telling may with the excuse that “she probably already knows” because he doesn’t want her to be disappointed in him
  * but everything is really weird and brittle in the friend group now and roman is Struggling a bit
  * and now he suddenly gets very scared that he might actually lose his friends and be _alone_ raising this baby
  * (okay except mamaw but that’s Different, obviously)
  * roman breaks down one day b/c hormones and feeling overwhelmed and of course does it in the most awkward possible place: all over logan
  * logan is panicking a lot but he is trying his best to comfort roman and then roman sobs something about “didn’t even get to do the fun part of making babies -”
  * wait _what_
  * so roman explains the whole magic deal thing and logan is like Oh Okay I See, There There
  * two minutes later: logan kicks down virgil’s door like WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO
  * virgil has never seen logan so pissed and he is genuinely a little scared
  * logan starts giving him the talking to of his LIFE and of course virgil has. no idea what he’s talking about.
  * fortunately this very quickly becomes apparent to logan who calms down and catches virgil up on the situation.
  * and okay, now everyone is very confused because Where Did This Baby Come From???
  * but you know what, that’s ¾ of the group up to speed and we’ve barely had any misunderstandings so -
  * logan gives patton a call and says something about how they have to talk about roman’s baby and something about magic and pat is like “you’re a part of this?” and logan is like “of course i am”
  * patton’s worst fears confirmed: all three of them are involved, and he isn’t part of it. isn’t powerful enough for them, just a weak little human -
  * he hangs up the phone immediately ~~because he doesn’t trust himself to speak any more~~
  * logan and virgil are FLIPPING OUT about the mystery baby. roman is pretty chill about it actually and gets downright pissed if either of them gets too close to insinuating that maybe the pregnancy is too dangerous…
  * also virgil is now fussing over roman so much “stress isn’t good for you right now” “you telling me that every five minutes is _not_ helping my stress levels”
  * no-one really notices that… they were expecting patton to be joining them… several hours ago…
  * when they do realise there is a small argument of who should go over:  
roman: “i think he’d rather hear this from you, specs”  
logan: “you’re being ridiculous. he clearly prefers your company”  
virgil: “uhhh…. does it make a difference? aren’t all three of you… y'know?”  
ro & lo: “we’re WHAT NOW”
  * so yeah virgil spills the beans that they’re all hearteyes for each other and the other two are like “oh fuck” and go to patton together
  * (virgil stays behind… of course he does. he’s always the one left behind.)
  * logan and roman go to patton and tell him how important he is and roman winds up giving a big speech to both patton and logan about how he can’t imagine raising this baby without either of them there and he knows it’s a lot to ask but -
  * of course they are both on board. they have been since the moment roman told them the news.
  * (although logan makes a comment about how much he’s going to miss when he goes away to college, he’ll have to defer a couple of years -)
  * so yeah, a round of love confessions followed by a round of “uh. and virgil too, right?” “yeah of course.”
  * they all fall asleep crammed together in patton’s bed, finally at peace again.
  * mamaw comes to pick roman up the next morning like “you can’t stay out all night without telling me, not in your condition”
  * roman is Busted, of course she already knew, and she invites all four of the boys over for tea that afternoon to explain the Gage Parthenogenesis Witch Magic thing
  * (may does NOT know who the “father” is and would rather die than ask)
  * when she explains that it’s triggered by the witch wanting to have a baby badly enough, roman gets very very blushy and then goes outside and virgil follows and roman explains that it was the conversation they had about the deal that triggered all this
  * logan is like 5% jealous that it wasn’t him or patton but roman quickly points out that he’s had years of practise suppressing those thoughts about the others but much less exposure to virgil
  * virgil is Surprised Pikachu at roman’s confession
  * the others are Surprised Pikachu at his surprise
  * everyone gets together
  * roman gets fussed over and pampered for the rest of his pregnancy (to the point where he sometimes threatens to stab his loves if they don’t give him breathing room)
  * he gives birth to a healthy baby girl, linda, who very clearly takes after _all four of them_ so that’s okay then. and is also a fae somehow, not a witch (shh its magic)
  * may grumbles a little about not having a Witch Heir and roman’s like “hey, we can do it all again in a few years”
  * and the others? are very okay with that.




End file.
